Neptunia Doujinshi (Dimension Shift) Omake story
by Murasaki Kiyoi
Summary: Please do not read this story if you are not 18. and reader who read the my original story of that previous ones. don't worry this story is just a non-related chapter from the original if it is its just an add-on but not going to make different from the original. Be warned those who hate it don't read it.


Omake chapter 1: Nepu Nepu with Kiyoi

Author Description: This is just a short chapter and be warned that this chapter contain an adult stuff (eg. Sexually contain) Most of the character are originated in Neptunia series but there are also character that are fan made by me. Please if you did not reach 18 or you don't want to read please don't read. Hope that there are people who like this story or some maybe hating it.

I purely like Neptunia series and just wanted to portray out a story that I like and the character I truly fall in love with.

[Basilicom of Planeptune]

Murasaki was sleeping in his own bed and he was unable to wake up because he is far too tired from the things happen after the day he cried when Neptune (alter) and the rest left him he finally get over with his own curse and problems but he now face new problem. He found out that he took interest with Neptune and he cannot off his mind from Neptune because he treats her like more on little sister or big sister side in the other world. (Argh… damn it want to wake up but I can't… how do I face Neptune… if I wake up) Murasaki look on the bed sheet. (Damn it I am on high mood now…..) Murasaki looked and stare at it.

"Haaaaaaaaaa…"

Murasaki give a big sign and get out of his bed and open the room door and peek out of his room and look around the Basilicom no one is in and Murasaki run out and rush to the toilet and open the door and close it. Murasaki keep on panting non-stop and his heart beat pound lively. Murasaki doesn't want Neptune to see him like this at the moment. Now Murasaki is totally on erection.

"Whew… that was dangerous"

Murasaki said and took off his clothing and prepare for his bathing because he wants to cool himself down from his heat mode and he opens the curtain and he say Neptune bath half-way and she was totally naked and Murasaki and Neptune scream in the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…. Why are you in here?"

Neptune shouted have the same timing as Murasaki shouts. And the both when into awkward silent and Murasaki turn back the and out of the bathroom. Murasaki quickly wear everything and he gone back to his room and look at the ceiling and turn around and the heat goes even worst.

[Basilicom afternoon]

Murasaki hit his head on the wall and tried to make himself cool down and the place turn so hot like is it already summer and Murasaki cannot hold on any longer. He rushes to the bathroom and Bath again because he knows this time Neptune should have done bathing and Nepgear when for attachment for goddess candidate test by Historie. Murasaki head back to the bathroom but this time round he walk like a boss so he can act like nothing happen just now because he made such a huge embarrassment. Neptune sit in front of the game acted like nothing happen and drinking cola and eating potato chips and Murasaki think that there isn't anything happen.

"Okay seems like there isn't any problem"

Murasaki said and walk away but suddenly Neptune run and jumps on Murasaki and Kiss him. Murasaki tried to push her away but he energy seem to be drain by Neptune kiss and Murasaki walk backward and hit onto the corner of the room and he looked at the cola.

[By Nepgear test subject human aphrodisiacs number 1]

"Please do not used it cause it is only used make for fun and if someone used it will last for 5 days and the effect is just like loved drug the first person she saw she will have a strong sexual emotion and reacts toward it. Don't worry it won't kill"

Nepgear has written information on the letter on the paper. Murasaki shout and look at the drink and Neptune give a strong passionate kiss on Murasaki and Murasaki conscious is giving up and he tried to crawl away from Neptune.

"Don't run Ki….. yo… I"

Neptune whisper to Murasaki's ears and bite his ear softly and Murasaki totally give up on running away.

"Neptune"

Murasaki said and want to resist again and Neptune hug Murasaki and hold onto Murasaki body tried not to make the run away and she kiss on his neck.

"Waaaaa…. Stop Neptune gets a grip"

Murasaki shout and tried to move Neptune aside but his strength is weakening and his desire for Neptune grew and Murasaki start to stop moving. (What should I do I will become sinful if this keep on escalating) Murasaki close his eye.

[Murasaki inter-mind]

Murasaki and the other himself sit in a round table and give a meeting. Murasaki (judge) stood up from the sit and said.

"Kiyoi-Kun if you keep on going you are going to be sentence to death by Nepgear if she return from her course if you know about it"

"If like this happen you are making another sin from your very own past so you still are a sinner in the end so you still have anything to say"

Murasaki (offender) said and Murasaki knee down onto the ground and sweat a lot. (he is correct I cannot have affection on Neptune… I must have it) Murasaki thinking and sudden appearance of a holy light into the court.

"OBJECTION"

Murasaki (Phoenix) arrive and Murasaki look at him.

"Who the hell said that?"

Murasaki (offender) shouted and Murasaki look at him.

"Love is something that isn't a crime and look at the guy. Does he really still have the sin because everyone have forgiven him and the previous case is already end. In addition how could he be in crime when the girl also in love in some chance and in addition they might become couple in the end"

Murasaki (phoenix) said and the round table turn into silent.

"Murasaki Kiyoi, you are no longer guilty you may release now with what you want to do"

Murasaki (judge) said and Murasaki look back at the (phoenix)

"Please love that girl and protect her"

(Phoenix) said and they all vanish.

[Back to living room of Basilicom]

Murasaki got back his conscious and look at Neptune with her red face and Murasaki touch her face and look at her passionately.

"Neptune, I don't know what should I say but I have just fallen in love"

Murasaki said and get near to Neptune face and start to kiss her cheek and Neptune start to blush. Neptune close her eye and wait for Murasaki to pat her more.

"Kiyoi… I love you"

Neptune said while her eyes where close. Murasaki start to escalate his action by hug Neptune back and put his hand around Neptune's waist and pull Neptune toward him and he kiss Neptune lips softly and peak a little and stop for a moment and he start to kiss Neptune. Starting out slowly with smooching on her lips and soon Neptune turn arouses and stick out her tongue and want Murasaki to lick her and Murasaki proceed on. Murasaki took off Neptune's clothes and kiss her neck and make a mark and Neptune moan because Murasaki tickles Neptune neck and she start laughing.

"Daisuki…."

Neptune said and kisses Murasaki mouth and pulls him into the room of hers.

[Neptune's room]

Murasaki looked around is was filled with cute stuff animal and character there are Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Ram, Rom, Vert and Historie and more. Murasaki pull by Neptune onto the bed and Neptune smile with a very arouses face and Murasaki face turn red like apple and he look away but Neptune pull back his face and make him looked at her only.

"Only looked at me"

Neptune said and kisses Murasaki again and she tried to take of his shirt and Murasaki also took off Neptune shirt and both start to go to somewhere that cannot be return. Murasaki fully took off Neptune's outfit and Murasaki kiss at Neptune breast and Neptune start to moan louder.

"Kiyoi…. Hnggg….. Stop….. It tickles I cannot stop"

Neptune keep on moaning.

"Don't worry leave it to me"

Murasaki said and took of her undergarments and start to kiss her nipples softly. Neptune holds on Murasaki head and moan non-stop she holds onto Murasaki tightly. Murasaki start to suck on her nipples and she laughs and hit Murasaki head.

"Stop….. It really tickles"

Neptune laughs and Murasaki smile and Neptune look away this time. Murasaki turn her head back to him. They continue the process for hours but they don't felt tired and they start to feel more feeling for each other but time doesn't last long.

[5 days later]

Murasaki woke up and he found Neptune sleep beside him and the room is kind of messy cause this 5 days they both didn't really clean the entire place up and Murasaki clean them up and Murasaki carry Neptune back to her room and Neptune smile to Murasaki and Murasaki smiled back and walk away and Neptune said softly

"Kiyoi… thanks for the 5 days it will become a memorable days to me"

Murasaki didn't hear but he feel her word and smile back to her and close the door. (I found out love is unexpected but this love is only last for 5 days since this medicine written it) Murasaki looked at the drink.

[Addition note by Nepgear]

"This only last 5 day and memories will also roll back 5 days so the people who took it will forget everything"

Murasaki read and smile. (I will forever remember this 5 day) Murasaki said and throw away the can drink.

[On the 7 day]

Everything turns back to normal, Neptune, she was lie on the cushion and plays her game and Murasaki also join her. Nepgear come back and she shouted.

"Onee-chan and Kiyoi-san please do some work it have been a week if both of you still not going to do what is going to happen to Planeptune"

"Don't worry, Nep Jr we just want to take some break"

Neptune said and Murasaki keep on rolling around and play the game.

"Kiyoi-san please helps Onee-chan on her production"

Nepgear said.

"Hmmm… Ya isn't it time to work again for Planeptune"

Murasaki stand up and he wears a necklace and a small shape of the Gehaburn is on the chain. Murasaki pull Neptune and bring Neptune to the studio.

"Kiyoi…. Don't you want to play more?"

Neptune begged Murasaki with a cute voice. Murasaki blush and turn away to avoid Neptune face.

"You are not going to change my thought"

Murasaki said and keep on pull her.

"Ehhhhh… I still want to play because Kiyoi is with me"

Murasaki turn back and tried not to face her.

"Later…. Later then place now we need to work more for Planeptune cause if don't your shares will drop and Histy will get angry"

Murasaki said with embarrassment and stop pulling Neptune.

"oya… oya… Kiyoi don't say you now start to love me"

Neptune said and Murasaki shout.

"OF COURSE NO"

Murasaki shout.

"Ehhhh… But now you looked just like Noire in tsundere mood"

Neptune said and Murasaki turn away.

"Hell… no….."

Murasaki said and smile a little. Neptune smiles a little too and Murasaki turn back and start pull her again to studio.

"Start to work"

Murasaki said.

"Okay….. But later you are going to treat me something good"

Neptune said.

"Sure… Neptune. Want to eat pudding"

Murasaki smiles and Neptune smile back and hug onto Murasaki.

"Feed me if you can"

Neptune smiles and Murasaki smile back to Neptune.

Author own feedback: This chapter is right after the battle between Murasaki and he own curse weapon "Gehaburn" and Neptune accidentally drink a Cola filled with aphrodisiacs but Neptune forgot what happen but she also start to have feeling for Murasaki. This is just an Omake means spin off or additional chapter. Non-reader will not be affected by it so don't worry.

This doujin chapter maybe have one or more but is more on adult side. And if people ask for more chapter I will be happy to write because it is kind of fun. Of course the original story that I fanfic will still continue and please support my story. But I am still new to this so please bear with it. (_)

If got question please ask me I will answer most of them if you want to ask pm me or review it.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


End file.
